Romance d'un jour
by Harukane
Summary: Un regard, un sourire, un rire et il était heureux...même amoureux. "Dit-lui" répéter son meilleur ami, certes mais l'amour n'est pas toujours aussi facile qu'on ne le pense...School Fic Roy/Ed avec un happy end et de la guimauve...
1. Il me regarde, je l'aime

Titre : Romance d'un jour

Auteur : Harukane

Disclaimer : Pas a moi...

Résumé : Un sourire, un rire du blond et sa journée s'illuminer "dit-lui" répéter son meilleur ami. Lui dire, certes mais comment ?

Couple : Ed/Roy (on pers pas les bonnes habitudes)

Note : Surprise ! Le chapitre 1 corriger ='D merci a Ever-reve pour avoir prit le temps de corriger tout mon chapitre 1 qui je l'avoue était vachement brouillon... pas taper T3T

Note 2 : désoler, je devrais passer un peu de temps pour changer les trucs zarb du chapitre 1 mais j'ai pas trop le temps et si vous voulez la suite vite faut surtout pas me faire bosser le chap 1 XD (oui, c'est du chantage)

**xoxoxox**

Ses yeux d'or parcoururent la feuille en vitesse, tout un tas d'inscriptions étaient gravées sur le dit papier et il avait une heure pour déchiffrer cette écriture pleine de chiffres appelée mathématiques. Edward soupira, posa sa feuille et appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main, laissant son regard dériver vers la fenêtre pour observer la cour d'un air vague. C'était quand même le troisième contrôle en une semaine !

-Ed ! … Ed ! … Edward ! -Oui ? Edward tourna la tête vers son voisin et meilleur ami. C'était un garçon au teint très pâle, il avait les yeux violets et de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts dus à une coloration.

-Tu fais quoi ? -Je couds des chaussettes ! C'est évident pourtant !

-Ed... Soupira le garçon. Tu devrais faire le contrôle, juste pour monter ta moyenne !

-Mouais... j'ai pas envie ! Désolé Envy... tu voulais copier parce que t'as pas révisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Envy fit la moue, puis hocha la tête.

-Je suis affreusement nul en maths... aide-moi ! Je veux pas me ramasser une note pourrie !

-Bon ok... parce que c'est toi ! Sourit Edward en prenant la feuille de son ami et en commençant à répondre aux questions

-Je te revaudrais ça !

**xoxoxox**

La sonnerie retentit, les couloirs se remplirent rapidement et la cour devint beaucoup animée. L'internat de Central se composait d'un collège, d'un lycée et d'une université. C'était un énorme terrain séparé en petits parcs, avec des bâtiments plus ou moins gros, des arbres et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il y avait trois cours, un gymnase, des salles de cours en tout genre, un amphithéâtre, quelques salles d'art et de musique, un réfectoire, une panoplie chambres, des salons et même une piscine couverte. C'était le plus gros et le plus confortable des internats de la région. Il y avait un grand choix de clubs et d'activités, de sport ou de musique. En ce moment même, un étudiant, Roy Mustang se promenait aux abords du gymnase. Il avait les cheveux noirs, coupés court et en bataille, des yeux sombres comme le charbon et une peau blanchâtre. Il marcha à travers le parc qui menait au gymnase et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, il y avait de grande baie vitrée qui lui permettait de voir l'intérieur. Il s'approcha, semblant chercher quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche intensive, son visage s'éclaira et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. IL était là, en train d'attendre sagement son tour. Quand on lui donna le signal, il se mit à courir et à sauter au-dessus des haies. Ses cheveux blond or étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

-Alors c'est là que tu étais ? J'aurais du m'en douter ! Fit une voix familière derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, Maës Hugues, qui lui souriait. Il avait des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes.

-Toujours à rêvasser en LE regardant ? Continua Maës, Je te rappelle que tu es LE coureur de jupons de l'internat...si les filles savait que tu es un amoureux transi...

-Je sais, merci... tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais ''amoureux transi'' d'un mec.

-Pas faux... Tu sais au moins quelque chose sur lui ? s'enquit Maës. -Edward Elric, 17 ans, il a un petit frère, plus de parent... Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, il est ici depuis sa 4ème. Il déteste qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa taille, son meilleur ami s'appelle Envy. Tu veux autre chose ? demanda Roy, en observant le petit blond.

-Non, non, c'est bon... tu devrais peut-être lui parler, non ? Roy haussa les épaules et son ami soupira.

-Faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Marmonna Maës

**xoxoxox**

Edward leva la tête et regarda la personne qui le fixait. Roy. Il lui fit un petit sourire, le brun fut surpris, se leva précipitamment et s'en alla. Edward, visiblement déçu baissa la tête et soupira. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Envy lui sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Rien...

-Il est passé ?

-Oui... mais il est parti. Dit Edward une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Envy se dirigea vers les vestiaires en tirant Edward derrière lui.

-Et si tu lui disais ? Fit ''innocemment'' le plus grand.

-Ouiiiiiii et je me fais jeter ? Non, merci ! Je vais m'en passer ! Déclara le blond. Envy haussa les épaules.

-Il arrête pas de te reluqué quand il te croise, et il vient toujours ici quand on a sport…il ne te lâche jamais des yeux ! À mon avis, tu ne lui es pas si indifférent... Edward parut intéressé mais fini par grimacer.

-On parle de Roy Mustang, l'étudiant coureur de jupon, le tombeur ! fit-il remarquer.

-Tu te dégonfle ? S'indigna Envy.

-Y'avait aucun espoir de toute façon! Déclara Edward en passant devant son ami. Envy croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, décidément, son ami était une vrai tête de mule!

-Faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Marmonna-t-il.

**xoxoxox**

-Excusez-moi !

Edward se baissa pour ramasser ses livres, voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne regardait pas où on allait ! On fonçait dans les gens...

-Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Le blond vit se baisser la personne dans laquelle il s'était cogné et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Roy. Le brun avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il ramasser les livres un à un. Edward ne bougeait pas, il était figé devant l'étudiant.

-Voilà ! Désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Roy lui tendit la pile de livres en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Edward. Il prit précautionneusement les livres et se releva. Il était en face de Roy qui continuait à lui sourire.

-Merci... fut la seule chose qui passa à travers les lèvres du blond.

-Y a pas de mal, comment t'appelles-tu ? Bien sûr, Roy connaissait déjà le prénom d'Edward, il savait son âge ainsi qu'une foule d'autres renseignements sur lui, se qu'il se garda bien de mentionner.

-Edward... et toi tu es ?

-Roy.

-D'accord... merci pour les livres. Le blond sourit et parti à regrets vers son cours de français. Roy le regarda partir un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Aloooooors ? Roy soupira et son sourire s'effaça en voyant son meilleur ami dans son champ de vision

-Quoi ''alooors'' ? Soupira-t-il.

-Que c'est-il passer ici ? C'était quoi ce sourire niais ? J'ai vu passer ''mister blondinet''... il était tout rouge en plus... Fit Maës en s'agitant.

-Il m'a foncé dessus, j'ai ramassé ses bouquins et rien de plus ! Grogna Roy.

-Tu rougis... Constata Maës Sur ce, Roy soupira et partit, suivi de son éternel ami. 

**xoxoxox**

-Edward Elric, vous êtes en retard !

Edward soupira en entendant sa prof de français, c'était une vrai mégère, cherchant n'importe qu'elle excuse pour hurler sur les élèves.

-Je suis allé chercher mes livres. Répondit Edward en soupirant derechef.

-Bien... que cela ne devienne pas une habitude ! Siffla la prof en le fusillant du regard

-Compris m'dame ! Grogna le blond en se dirigeant vers sa place, à côté d'Envy.

Le cours commença et Edward se désintéressa très vite de ce que racontait sa prof. Envy le remarqua et lui souffla :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-J'ai heurté MON brun, souffla Edward en regardant le ciel l'air rêveur.

-Depuis quand tu parles de Roy comme étant tient ? Demanda Envy visiblement amusé par l'état de son ami.

-Depuis que j'ai décidé qu'il m'appartiendrait. Répondit simplement le blond.

-Tu t'es ENFIN décider à lui dire ? Sourit Envy.

-Je vais pas le lui dire, je vais attendre, me rapprocher... et on verra ensuite. Soupira une Xème fois Edward.

-Mouais... j'aime pas ton plan mais bon...je te soutiens !

-Merci…

-EDWARD ! ENVY ! FAITES-MOI LE PLAISIR DE VOUS TAIRE ! 

**xoxoxox**

voilà, =)


	2. 3 2 1 Vacance !

Haru : Tient ? Déjà un mois ? C'est passer tellement vite ^^'

Ed : cherche pas d'excuse, t'est impardonnable

Haru : c'est vrai O.o -s'incline- désoler, désoler, désoler, désoler...

Envy : T'a fait quoi pendant un mois ?

Haru : plein de choses...

Ed : ... sauf écrire des fics !

Haru : ToT je sais, je sais !

Bref, désoler pour le ( gros ) retard, voilà la suite ( tant ? ) attendu !

Quelque part en cours de physique...

-Alors ? Vos valeurs elles sont comment ? Réfléchissez, je reviens.

Le prof s'éloigna et Envy posa ses yeux sur la feuille d'exercice poser devant lui.

-Ben c'est... Ben c'est... BEN C'EST DES CHIFFRES !

-Envy...Fait un effort !

-Edward... Tu sais parfaitement que je hais les maths !

-Mais c'est pas des maths c'est de la physiques ! Soupira le blond

-C'est la même chose ! Répliqua Envy

-Alors ? Vos valeurs vous y arriver ? Vous avez un problème ? Demanda le prof en revenant vers les deux élèves

-Juste un charabia déchiffrer...des maths et encore des maths !

-Envy... Y a pas de math en physique, c'est pour sa que les matheux et les physicien ne s'entendent pas ! Expliqua le prof en soupirant

-Alors c'est quoi tout ses chiffres ?

La cloche annonça la pause déjeuner au grand bonheur d'Edward qui se leva en vitesse pour éviter les explications compliquer au sujet de chiffre et de valeurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'entrée dans le réfectoire. La salle était bondée, les élèves parler et s'agitait en mangeant. Après s'êtres servis, les deux amis s'assirent à une table au fond, près d'une grande fenêtre. Edward soupira et commença a manger, Envy l'observait et fit un petit sourire avant de demander :

-Tu pense a quoi ?

-Au prochaine vacances. Soupira la blond. J'en ai marre de tout ces cours, de tout ces profs...

-Excusez-moi, on peut s'assoir ?

Edward allait envoyer balader le crétin qui le déranger mais la phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit que ''le crétin'' était brun aux yeux noirs et qu'il s'appeler Roy Mustang.

-Bien sûr !

Edward lança un regard noirs a son meilleur ami qui souriez de toute ses dents aux deux brun. Maës força son ami a s'assoir en face du blond, Envy céda sa place a Roy et se plaça face a Maës qui lui envoya un sourire complice. Le blond fixait son assiette avec une telle application qu'il avait l'air de se lier d'amitié avec l'objet. Envy n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir parler a son assiette juste pour éviter le regard de Roy. Les trois bruns parler alors qu'Edward osait enfin lever les yeux pour croiser ceux noirs de Roy.

-Et toi Edward ? Tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances ? Lui demanda-t-il

De quoi parler-t-il ? Il se rappeler de son prénom ? Et c'était quoi ce sourire ?

-Heu...

-C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais... Soupira Roy en souriant

-Edward et moi, on reste a l'internat cet été. Répondit précipitamment Envy

-Nous aussi... on pourrais faire des trucs ensembles alors ! Fit Maës joyeusement

Le blond les regarder s'exciter tout seul, il fit un petit sourire en fixant Roy. Si il devait passer l'été avec le brun, même l'école lui suffisait. Une semaine a tenir et deux mois en compagnie du coureur de l'internat... il grimaça a cette pensée.

*

* *

-Ed !

Le blond se retourna pour sourire a Roy. En une semaine, il s'était un peu plus rapprochée au grand bonheur d'Edward. Le brun le surnommée ''Ed'' ils mangeaient ensembles, passer le plus clair de leurs temps ensembles. Oui, TOUT seul, Maës et Envy trouver toujours une ''bonne'' excuse pour s'éclipser... le blond n'allais pas s'en plaindre !

-Demain tu fais quoi ? Demanda Roy

Demain, samedi... premier jours des vacances d'été

-Heu... rien pourquoi ?

-On pourrais faire quelque chose... aller a la plage sa te dit ?

-Quand ? S'empressa-t-il de demander

-Heu... vers 14 heure ?

-Moi sa roule !

Après un dernier sourire, les deux jeune se quittèrent. Edward, totalement dans les nuages ne vit pas Envy. Il passa devant son meilleur ami qui grimaça en passant sa main frénétiquement devant les yeux du blond.

-Oh Juliette ! Avant de sortir ton sourire niais, sors d'abord ton cahier de français ! Se moqua Envy avec un petit sourire

-Petit 1 : Moi c'est Edward, enchanté ! Petit 2 : J'ai pas de sourire niais Petit trois : Encore une heure et ce sera les vacances d'été alors me casse pas tout... Répondit Edward en ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à son ami.

OoOoO

20...

Il fixait cette maudite horloge

...19...

Elle semblait le taquinait

...18...

S'amusant de son énervement

...17...

Il lui semblait que l'aiguille était incroyablement lente

...16...

Désespérément Lente !

...15...

A coté de lui, Envy taper nerveusement son crayon contre la table

...14...

Lui aussi se faisait torturer par l'horloge ?

...13...

La prof continuer de parler de son cour, inlassablement

...12...

Le temps les faisait languir exprès, il en était sur !

...10...

Il entendait Envy comptait dans un souffle

...9...

Les quelques...

...8...

...dernières...

...7...

...secondes.

...6...

Et dire qu'il avait tenu une heure...

...5...

...et qu'il n'arrivais pas a tenir pour quelques secondes !

...4...

Enfin !

...3...

Il se mit a compter aussi

...2...

Envy le regarda en souriant

...1...

Et d'un même souffle ils prononcèrent le chiffre libérateur :

...0 !!!

Un cri résonna dans tout l'internat, un cri de libération et de chaise frappant le sol. Enfin... les vacances... ces foutue vacances qui savait se faire désirer ! Les élèves sortirent en trombes des classes, parlant, riant, criant... bref, dans un énorme vacarme assourdissant ! Les professeurs ne cherchais même pas a les calmer, impossible ! Le blond sortit de sa classe, bousculer par la vague d'élève. Envy le suivait tant bien que mal bousculer par les autres, il grogner sur toute les personne qui le ballotter.

-Qui a eu l'idée de faire des couloirs aussi étroit ?! Râla-t-il en poussant un élève

-Tu crois que Roy est dans le coin ? Demanda le blond avec frénésie

-Bien sur... Marmonna Envy. Juliette attend Roméo... Juliette pourrais se faire balancer d'une fenêtre, elle continuerais a se demander si Roméo pense a elle...

Edward fit la sourde oreille, cherchant des yeux la silhouette du brun dans les classes. Après quelques minutes de luttes intensive, ils réussirent a déboucher dans la cours. Soupirant d'aise, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de l'internat.

-Tu viendrais avec moi a la plage samedi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? La question est : te rendra-tu compte de ma présence ?

Edward partit dans un grand rire alors que son ami bougonnais contre le printemps, les coup de foudre et Roméo et Juliette -une fois de plus-.

-Quand est-ce que tu te déclare ?

Le rire du blond s'arrêta net.

«J'ai cassée l'ambiance bisounours tralalilalére ! Mon pote est de nouveau normal youpi youpi !»

Bien sûr, Envy n'avais pas dit cette phrase a voix haute. Par contre, il affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Ben... heu... Répondit intelligemment le blond en regardant un arbre particulièrement intéressent

-Ok ! Je comprend... Tu n'ose pas lui dire ?

-Ben... non...

-Super... l'ambiance bisounours va durée encore longtemps...

-Bisounours ?

-Oui tu sais, les trucs qui ressemblent vaguement a des oursons et qui ont des noms bizarre du genre : «Bisou-arc-en-ciel» «Bisou-pissenlit» ou encore «Bisou-soleil» ? Et qui passe leurs temps a dire des phrase bizarre et a se faire des bisous ? Non ?

Vu la tronche que faisait Edward, non il ne voyer pas... Envy soupira et décida de laisser tomber. Mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit Edward se levais et courir vers quelqu'un.

La suite ne devrais pas tarder, je pars en vacances une semaine sans internet... bref ^^ prochain chapitre : la plage !


	3. Happy Sunshine

Haru : ... Je vais plus parler voilà... comme sa, plus personne pourras me reprocher mon orthographe !

Ed : Je vois que sa s'arrange...

Haru : Il était 3 heure du matin... je regardais une fissure au plafond quand je me suis dit : Chui bête ! Pourquoi je télécharge pas un traiteur de texte qui corrige l'orthographe ?! Alors dés que j'ai eu internet j'ai chercher, chercher et chercher...

Ed : Mais t'a pas trouver...

Haru : Oui... une vrai misère ToT C'est pas ma faute, c'est google qui sais pas trouvée de bon liens !

Ed : T'a un problème avec les aient...

Haru : Merci on m'a déjà fait la remarque... J'ai beau me lire, je vois pas mes fautes... Et dire que quand j'ai passer mon brevet au collège, j'ai été la première en français avec 39/40... et aucune faute !

Ed : Écrit tes fics comme si tu passais un brevet...

Haru : ha ha c'est hilarant...

Ed : Tu poste la suite alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'elle est bourrée de fautes et que sa va bruler les pauvres yeux des pauvres lecteurs ?

Haru : J'ai écrit la suite, je la poste... je vais pas attendre un mois pour chaque chapitre !

Ed : Une bêta-lectrice ?

Haru : Bon, en route pour la suite -évite les tomates des lecteurs-

**xoxoxox**

Samedi, 8 h 27

Edward dormait paisiblement, profitant de son premier matin de vacances. Envy en faisait de même dans le lit d'en face, tout allait pour le mieux... jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en claquant, sortant les deux dormeurs de leurs songes.

-Debout la dedans !!!

Envy ouvrit un œil et grogna contre la personne qui venait d'hurler.

-Envy montre les crocs ! Tous aux abris !

-Maëëëës ! Ferme-la et respecte le sommeille des braves gens ! Hurla Envy

-J'avoue que ton entrée a été fracassante... Fit Roy en riant légèrement

Le blond ouvrit les yeux a l'entente de la voix du brun. Il vit Maës pencher sur Envy, ce dernier grognait en tirant la couverture que le brun a lunette lui avait enlever. Roy riait, appuyer sur l'embrasure de la porte. Edward se leva, et regarda étonner les intrus.

-Tu m'avais pas dit oui pour la plage ? Demanda Roy avec un sourire

-Oui, mais pas a 8 heure du matin t'avais dit 14 heure ! Y'a une grande différence entre 8 heure et 14 heure !... pourquoi vous êtes venu aussi tôt ? Répondit le blond en levant un sourcil

-Pique-nique ! Dit Roy en brandissant un panier sous son nez

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'armoire, arrachant la couette d'Envy au passage.

-Hey ! S'écria son ami en tentant de reprendre son bien

-Lève-toi !

-Traitre...

Le dit traitre partit dans un éclat de rire avant d'entrée dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit habiller, Envy continuer de se morfondre sur le mental de son ami.

-Il est pas normal ! Rendez-moi mon pote ! D'habitude, je suis obliger de le foutre sous la flotte pour qu'il daigne se lever et la : il se lève avec le sourire ! On est dans la quatrième dimension ! Se plaignais Envy en faisant de grand geste théâtrale

-Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi va t'habiller... Soupira le blond avec un sourire

-Mouai. Maugréa Envy en se trainant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je suis sûr qu'un certain brun y est pour quelque chose... AIE ! T'est pas fou ?!

Edward lui lança un regard noirs, Envy se massait le pied qui avait été écraser par son ami et grogner une fois de plus que quelqu'un avait remplacer Ed par un prototype de robot ultra perfectionnée. Quand Envy fut habiller, ils purent enfin partirent. La plage n'était pas très loin de l'internat, ce qui permit au groupe d'y aller a pied. Arrivée sur l'étendue de sable, ils installèrent les serviettes et sortirent les sandwiches.

-Vous avez fait sa ce matin ? Demanda Edward entre deux bouchées

-Oui, on s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa de manger ici et d'y passer l'après midi. Répondit Maës avec son éternelle sourire scotchée aux lèvres.

-Vous auriez dut nous demander de l'aide... Soupira Edward en fixant tristement son sandwiche

-Bon au lieu de nous reprocher de vous faire manger, venez vous baignez... on est quand même venu pour sa non ? Dit Roy en se levant

Le blond le suivit, il jeta un regard a Maës et Envy qui le fixais avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu

«On vous laisse tranquilles, on veut pas déranger... et on n'a pas fini nos sandwiches ! Et puis profite avant qu'on vienne squatter !»

Le blond était sur qu'il pensait exactement chaque mot. Il envoya un regard blasée au deux brun

«Qu'est ce que vous raconter ? Je ne craque pas du tout pour ce mec ! Et puis je ne le fixe pas tout le temps... et je ne dévore pas son torse des yeux !»

C'est pratique les conversations mentales... personnes n'entend ni ne répond, pas d'explication ni de sous-entendu... non vraiment, c'est très pratique !

Il était en plein d'ébat mental, il ne vit pas un certain brun s'approcher de lui un sceau a la main. Sceau qui sois-disant passant fut déverser sur sa tête.

-ROY ! J'aurais put avoir un choque thermique ! Hurla le blond dégoulinant d'eau

-Mais oui, mais oui !

-Tu le prend pas au sérieux ? Demanda Edward

-Moi ? Mais si voyons !

-Tu va mourir !

Edward attrapa un sceau et le remplie de sable, il fixa Roy qui, comme lui était trempé et afficha un sourire sadique. Le brun arrêta de rire et se mit a courir pour éviter le sable que lui lançais le blond. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau a s'éclabousser, Roy riait, Edward hurler qu'il allais se venger.

-On va les aider ? Demanda Envy en fixant la scène

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais il faut faire une entrée fracassante ! Expliqua Maës

Envy soupira avant d'attraper un sceau, il le fixa quelque seconde avant de demander :

-Vous en avez pris combien ?!

-Autant qu'il en faut !

Il fixa Maës, puis le sceau et soupira en le remplissant de sable. Il traina son sceau tant bien que mal jusqu'à Edward, il fit un signe a Roy et déversa le sable sur la tête du blond. Maës renversa de l'eau sur Envy et Edward hurler qu'il était maltraiter. Ils finirent tous couverts de sable mouillée et d'un commun accord ils partirent nager un peu plus loin. L'après midi était bien avancer Edward nager a coter du petit groupe et observer Envy qui tentait de noyer Roy et Maës sans grand succès. Il allais dire quelque chose quand une douleur a la jambe le stoppa. Il avais du mal a nager et la douleur semblais lui ronger la jambe. Une crampe... c'était bien sa veine ! Il n'avais pas pied et commençais a couler. Les autres ne le voyais pas, il tentais de remonter a la surface avec la plus grande des difficultés. Envy tourna enfin la tête vers le blond mais ne le vit pas, il paniqua, appela et finalement vit avec effroi le corps de son ami couler doucement dans l'eau.

**xoxoxox**

Il entendais son prénom. Tout était flou, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Envy pencher au dessus de lui, affichant un regard inquiet. Maës aussi, son sourire n'était pas présent, chose rare... Mais le mieux, c'était les deux orbes noirs au dessus de lui. Quelques gouttes d'eau salée tombais des mèches sombres pour s'écraser sur son visage. Il fit un petit sourire a Roy qui semblais soulager de voir ses lèvres s'étirer. Il lui demanda si il allais bien mais Edward n'arriva pas a répondre. Il tenta encore de dire quelque chose mais ses paupières devinrent lourde. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. La fenêtres ouverte montrait le ciel quelques étoiles y briller timidement. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Vide. Son réveil affichais 23 h 12... La question était : que foutait-il dans son lit ? A cette heure ? Et ou était Envy ? Il voulut se redresser mais un poids sur son ventre le stoppa dans son élan, il baissa la tête pour voir une masse de cheveux noirs... Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de déterminer qui était cette personne. Roy était endormie, assis sur un chaise, la tête sur son ventre. La situation fit rougir le blond, il hésita un peu avant d'avancer sa main vers les mèches couleurs onyx. Il caressa doucement la tête du brun, un petit sourire doux fixée sur ses lèvres. Edward se pencha un peu, il pouvais voir le visage du brun, si proche. Il s'approcha un peu plus, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il continua de caresser les mèches sombre en fixant le visage endormie de Roy. Il se sentais bien mais fut surpris en voyant deux pupille noirs le fixer. Il se redressa brusquement en enlevant sa main des cheveux du brun. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il bénit l'obscurité qui régner dans la chambre. Roy étira ses lèvres en un sourire, il s'installa un peu mieux sur le blond dont les joue prenais toute sorte de teinte de rouge. Il fixa les pupilles dorée du garçons se noyant dans l'océan d'or.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Murmura le brun

-Heu... rien.

-T'est sur ?

-Ben...

Edward chercha une excuse valable, perdu dans ses pensée il ne sentit pas la tête de Roy quitter son ventre. Il arrêta cependant de chercher quand il sentit le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres.

-Tu t'est arrêter la... Murmura Roy en s'approchant un peu plus

Quelques centimètres séparer leurs lèvres, Edward ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Roy frôler les siennes.

**xoxoxox**

Je sais que je suis sadique... Rangez ces tomates ! On en jettes pas de fruit pourris sur un auteur prés du gouffre.............. comment sa si ?!

Je vais me pendre... qui a une corde ?... Ha..............................Merci Ed...

-Part se pendre-


	4. On se prend des gifles

Remercier Kro, sans elle la suite serais pas la XD

Merci pour les reviews

Et merci de lire !

**xoxoxox**

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward poussa violemment Roy loin de lui. C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose... Le brun avait percuter l'armoire et se frotter le crâne en grimaçant, Edward était droit comme un piquet dans son lit a fixer le nouvel arrivant.

Que faisais son frère ici, a l'internat, dans sa chambre a 23 heure ?!

Alphonse Elric fixait son frère en souriant... apparemment il n'avais pas compris qu'il dérangeais. Roy se leva, jeta un regard bléser au blond et sortit, Edward le regarda partir, dépiter. Roy avait dut croire qu'il l'avais rejeter... qu'il le dégouter ! Ou pire : qu'il jouer avec lui...

-Edward, sa va ?

Il dévisagea son frère, soupira et se recoucha.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait la Al ? Demanda Edward sans un regard pour son cadet

-J'ai appris que tu avais faillie te noyer a la plage, je suis venue le plus vite possible... mais tu sais bien que l'orphelinat est assez loin de ton internat... C'était qui ce type ?

-Roy... un copain.

Alphonse n'était pas a l'internat, il avais préférer aller dans un lycée ''normal'' comme il disais, lycée qui était très éloigner de l'internat de central alors ces visites était assez rare.

-Tu va rester longtemps ? Demanda Edward

-Quatre ou cinq jours...

Edward faillie s'étrangler, il adorer son frère mais il était très ''frère poule'' et ses visites était assez lourdes. Il surveiller Edward comme une mère et trouver toujours des excuses pour rester plus longtemps. Bien qu'ils soient proches, Edward n'avais jamais osée dire a son frère qu'il était amoureux de Roy et techniquement, d'un homme.

-J'ai pris une chambre dans un petit hôtel a deux minutes d'ici... et Winry est avec moi. Fit Alphonse avec le sourire

-QUOI ?!

Autre chose qu'il détester dans les visites de son frère : Winry. Il adorer cette filles, elle était adorable quand elle voulais mais elle avais décider qu'elle était amoureuse de lui... résultat : elle faisais tout pour lui ''ouvrir les yeux sur son amour''. Elle était donc très lourde... et de savoir qu'il allais devoir la supporter ''Quatre ou cinq jours'' lui baisser le moral. Son frère sortit de sa chambre en lui disant qu'il se verraient demain avec Winry... Edward soupira, décourager. Il avais faillie embrasser Roy, qu'il avais rejeter a cause d'un mauvais réflexe, il allais devoir passer quatre jours (par ce qu'il était positif) avec le pot de glu... il se promis de parler au brun le lendemain. Et sur cette bonne pensée, il s'endormit.

**xoxoxox**

Sa ne devais pas se passer comme sa !

Il s'était lever avec la ferme intention de parler a Roy mais le brun l'avais fuie toute la matinée

Son frère avec débarquer avec Winry

La blonde lui avais sautée dessus

Elle l'avais embrasser (sans son accord !)

Et pour couronnée le tout, Roy avait vue la scène...

Edward commencer a désespérer, il avais réussi a échapper a son frère et a la sangsue pour trouver refuge avec Maës et Envy dans les escalier de l'internat. Et ils était la, dans une grande conversation a propos du blond, du brun et du baiser de la blonde.

-Et si tu lui disais ? Répéta une quatrième fois Maës

-Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Edward

-Que tu l'aime... Le ton de Maës donna l'impression a Edward d'être un imbécile

-Je veut bien... mais il me fuie comme la peste !

-Alors dit a la blondasse que tu l'aime pas... mieux, dit-lui que tu craque pour un homme ! S'exclama Envy

-Pas bête... Répondit Edward en se levant. Je vais lui dire rester la, je reviens !

Les deux brun regardèrent partir Edward en soupirant.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à :

-Tu crois qu'il va lui dire ? Demanda Envy

-J'en sais rien... on verra bien ! Sourit Maës en s'installant un peu mieux sur les marches.

De son coté, Edward cherchais Winry a travers l'internat. Il la trouva dans le parc, en pleine conversation avec son frère. Quand elle le vit elle se leva et se jeta a son cou en hurlant son prénom, il n'avais plus de tympan droit... Son frère fit un petit sourire face au pseudo ''couple'' et se leva, salua son frère et partit pour les laisser seuls. Edward décolla tant bien que mal Winry de son cou et quand cette tache plus qu'ardut fut faite, il la fit s'assoir sur le banc. Il se mit en face d'elle et pris un air dur.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda la blonde avec un énorme sourire digne de Maës

-De... De notre pseudo relation

-Pseudo ? S'écria la jeune fille

-Oui, pour être franc, je ne t'aime pas. Et je n'est aucune attirance pour toi. Déclara Edward

Winry parut choqué elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se leva et le gifla, la joue d'Edward prit une teinte rouge.

-T'est un salaud Edward ! Je t'aime ! Hurla la jeune fille

Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes, Edward grommela quelques chose pour les curieux et retourna son attention sur la blonde. Elle était en larme et cachait son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant.

-Je... suis déjà amoureux. Avoua Edward en regardant un point imaginaire

La jeune fille cessa de sangloter et releva la tête.

-De qui ? Demanda-elle agressive

-D'un mec

Vlan ! Une deuxième gifle. Il la regarda, elle recommença a pleurer

-T'est un monstre ! Une ordure... un... un enfoirée !

Elle partit, laissant Edward choquée. Il repartit vers les escaliers ou Envy et Maës attendait sagement. Quand ils le virent arrivée, Envy lui fit un petit signe et Maës un grand sourire. Edward se planta devant eux avant de demander l'air grave :

-Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

Les deux bruns le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux

-Pourquoi tu dit sa ? S'écria Envy

-C'est Winry qui m'a dit sa. Répondit Edward en montrant sa joue rougit par les gifles a son meilleur ami. Elle m'a fait mal...

-Aïe !... On peut dire qu'elle t'a pas loupée. Dit Envy en inspectant la joue du blond

-Tu lui as dit quoi alors ?

-La vérité... Soupira Edward en souriant faiblement a Maës

-Et elle t'a giflé juste par ce que tu lui as dit que tu était amoureux de Roy ? S'indigna Envy

Edward hocha la tête avant de se figer. Envy le regarda sans comprendre avant que Maës prenne son bras et l'oblige a se retourner. Le brun désigner Roy, un peu plus haut dans les marches il fixais Edward les yeux écarquiller. Le blond fut le premier a réagir, il se retourna, envoya un ''a plus les gars'' avant de se mettre a courir. Maës et Envy lui répondirent dans un ''a plus'' avant de regarder Roy qui lui aussi semblais s'être débloquer. Il décendit les marches en courant a la suite du blond, il dit quand même ''je vous l'empreinte'' a l'adresse de ces deux amis qui lui répondirent d'une même voix : ''On t'en prie !''. Maës et Envy se regardèrent en souriant en voyant les silhouette de leurs amis disparaître.

-Sa va enfin avancer ! J'en avais marre de les voir se tourner autours ! Déclara Envy en riant légèrement

**xoxoxox**

-Edward attend !

Le blond faisais la sourde oreille. Il allais se faire jeter et sa, il ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Malheureusement pour lui (1), le brun l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le tronc d'un des arbres du parc. Son regard était dur et Edward sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux.

-Allez ! Dit-le moi que je suis un monstre... je commence a avoir l'habitude ! Déclara-t-il en baissant la tête

Roy parut surpris et un silence s'installa entre eux, le regard du brun devint plus doux et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peut pas être un monstre Ed... Un monstre c'est tout moche. Expliqua le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais toi, t'est mignon. Continua-t-il en s'approchant du visage de son vis-a-vis.

-Je doit comprendre quoi ? Demanda Edward en relevant un peu la tête

-C'est vrai ?

Que devait-il répondre ? Oui et risquée de se faire rejeter ou inventer un jolie mensonge, une belle excuse qui tiendrais pas la route ? Il opta pour ''jouer l'idiot'' et demanda d'une voix neutre :

-Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

-Que tu m'aime...

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de dire dans un souffle :

-Oui...

Il fixa les deux orbes noirs, le brun avais toujours son sourire tendre et Edward imaginer déjà la réaction catastrophique de Roy.

-Sa tombe bien... Murmura le brun. Par ce que moi aussi je t'aime...

Edward le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, sa c'était pas une réaction catastrophique !

-Tu... tu rigole c'est sa ? Demanda-t-il sur que le brun se moquer de lui

-Ed... Grogna Roy. Est-ce que j'aurais essayer de t'embrasser hier soir , est-ce que j'aurais été furieux quand l'autre blonde t'a embrasser si je ne t'aimer pas ?

Edward parut réfléchir

-Non. Dit-il

-On en était ou hier ? Interrogea le brun avec un petit sourire

-La je crois...

Et le blond traversa les quelques centimètres qui le séparer des lèvres de Roy. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux, flottant sur un petit nuage nommée ''bonheur''.

**xoxoxox**

Heureusement pour nous XD (oui je vous ai fait descendre toute la page que pour sa :3)

... J'ai bâcler et foiré la fin T3T

C'est atroce !

Immonde !

Trop moche !

Et dire que j'ai cette scène dans la tête depuis 1 mois... pour faire un truc...si... si... ouiiiiin achevez-moi ! Mais laissez des reviews quand même °3°

Kro, si je t'ai déçu tu as le droit de me frapper T3T


	5. Jalousie

Voilà le chapitre 5 (qui n'est pas la fin, un happy end, sa se mérite !)

Merci infiniment a Kro (comment sa encore ?!) qui as corriger toute les fautes qu'elle a vu, qui a changer toute mes phrases bizarre et qui m'a aider a trouver des idées =) je te remercierais jamais assez XD (d'ailleurs juste en bas j'te dit encore merci ...)

**Réponse au review anonyme auquel j'ai oublier de répondre par ce que je suis indigne :**

**Aurélie :** Tu lis du Roy/Risa ?...........hum............. bref ! Contente de t'avoir fait rentrée le Roy/Ed dans la tête XD contente que sa te plaise et super contente pour ta review =) merci beaucoup

**Aoichan :** Tu as le droit de me tuer a coup de couteaux (je te permet) désoler de pas avoir répondu plus tôt et merci pour ta review (c'est vrai tu veut bien me filer une corde pour me pendre ? Sympa ! xD) (sa c'est pour la review 1 XD)

**Aoichan :** (sa c'est pour la deuxième review XD) comment sa ta vu pire ? XD héhé merci bien chére lectrice °3° sa fait plaisir de voir que mon brouillon plait, moi je le trouve désastreux mais bon (hem...) continue de lire et de reviewer sa me fait plaisir ^^ (non non c'est pas un appel a la review non non)

**E. :** je sais je sais, mais la je crois que je vais sortir l'ultime arme fatal : ma fidèle Kro qui se propose de corriger les fautes qu'elle voit. Je suis désoler de t'avoir bousillée les yeux (hem...) et je te remercie sincèrement, de m'avoir fait la critique gentiment et d'avoir laisser une review =)

**Ciela** (purée mais frappez-moi cette review date du premier chapitre TxT) : désoler de pas avoir répondu, je suis vraiment indigne envers mes lecteurs anonyme. Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plait (malgré les bâclage et les trucs zarbe et moches...).

Et je remercie particulièrement **Azuria1** et** Kro** pour laisser des review et lire °w°

**xoxoxox**

Envy allait craquer, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Entre les sourire niais, les petits gestes tendres, les regards doux et surtout les baisers... il allait craquer !  
Certes, son meilleur ami était heureux, bien que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il sortait avec Roy. Il était toujours en train de flotter sur ce nuage rose goût guimauve, et lui, il n'en pouvait réellement plus. Oui, c'est lui qui avait poussé Edward dans les bras du brun. Oui, c'est lui encore qui l'avait encouragé. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était lui qui connaissait Edward mieux que personne (à part peut-être son frère), c'est lui qui l'avait encouragé dans les coups durs, lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il était triste et toujours lui qui l'avait réconforté quand il était triste. Mais voilà, Edward était amoureux, Edward était hypnotisé par Roy et Edward passait maintenant tout son temps libre avec le brun. Qu'il est bien le rôle de meilleur ami ! Surtout quand votre meilleur ami est une personne particulièrement mignonne et que vous êtes malencontreusement tombé amoureux d'elle. Voilà pourquoi Envy avait une énorme envie de frapper le brun à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il regrettait d'avoir jeté le blond dans ses bras et surtout qu'il avait une énorme envie de fondre en larmes à chaque geste tendre qu'Edward adressait à Roy. Il crevait de jalousie, voilà tout. Et ça ne faisait que deux jours, deux jours qu'il pensait être des siècles. Et là, l'envie de mettre son poing dans la mâchoire du brun se faisait ressentir et il allait craquer si il ne partait pas très vite.

-J'ai un truc à faire... ,dit-il en se levant, n'accordant aucun regard au blond.

Edward le regarda, quelque peu surpris par le ton froid de son ami. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et s'installa un peu mieux contre le torse de Roy. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le ventre du blond et soupira. Envy partit d'un pas rageur, qu'il était bête ! Il aurait pu profiter de la tristesse d'Edward pour tout lui avouer ou lui apprendre à l'aimer. Mais non, il avait dû jouer le gentil et compréhensif pote qui pousse son ami dans les bras de celui qu'il aime... Il rentra dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageais avec Ed. Il soupira en regardant la pièce, il se souvenait d'avoir dormi dans la chambre de Maës et Roy pendant que ce dernier veillait sur Edward le jour de sa ''noyade''. Il s'écroula sur le lit d'Edward, le parfum du blond entoura le brun qui sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était injuste ! Lui qui était toujours là pour Ed, toujours présent, toujours à l'écoute...

-J'aurai dû tout bousiller, lui dire que Roy était un salaud... un coureur... en plus c'est vrai !, murmura Envy en essuyant les cascades de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'est pas possible ! Je suis con ou quoi ?! J'ai laisser Edward à Roy mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?!

Il prit l'oreiller et enfoui sa tête dedans laissant ses larmes dévaler librement son visage. S'enivrant de l'odeur du blond, il se passa quelques minutes avant que ses sanglots ne s'interrompent, il releva la tête et sécha les dernières gouttes salées de ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le lit et resta silencieux, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi bête. Il se leva finalement du lit du blond, quittant le parfum d'Edward il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

xoxoxox

Edward et Roy flotter sur leurs petit nuage, souriant pour un rien Maës, lui, était moins hilare. Envy n'était pas bien c'était clair, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Il se leva et partit avec un signe de main, laissant Edward et Roy seuls. Il rentra dans l'internat, gravit les escaliers qui le séparaient des chambres et ouvrit celle d'Edward et d'Envy. Il poussa doucement la porte et fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il entra et ferma derrière lui, il tendit l'oreille et entendit un faible bruit venant de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et quand il l'ouvrit il sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir en voyant Envy, le dos contre la baignoire, en larmes. D'énormes larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle et ses sanglots étaient déchirants. Quand il vit Maës, il essaya de cesser de pleurer mais il n'arriva qu'à doubler le nombre de gouttes qui s'écrasaient par terre. Le brun s'accroupit face a lui, toute trace de malice avait disparut de ses yeux et son éternel sourire était désormais absent.

-Je...je...je vais... très bien...laisse... moi tran... tranquille !, tenta de dire Envy entre deux sanglots  
-Envy... tu vas pas me faire croire que tu va bien, murmura Maës.  
-J'aurai... essayer..., hoqueta Envy en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Le silence s'installa, brisé par les pleurs d'Envy. Maës s'installa à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes dans son oreille. Au bout de longues minutes, Envy se calma, il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main mais ne se dégagea pas des bras du brun.

-Alors, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? Dit Maës d'une voix douce  
-Bah ! C'est rien, répondit doucement Envy en baissant la tête.

Le brun ne paru pas satisfait. Il prit le menton d'Envy et le força à le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air très content et Envy se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ça crève les yeux que tu vas pas bien ! Si tout allait bien je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé en pleurs, je veux la vérité maintenant, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
-Mais c'est rien je suis un peu fatigué... répondit Envy en fuyant le regard vert braqué sur lui.  
-Envy... si tu continues j'en parle à Ed et si tu le fuis c'est que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit je me trompe ?

Envy hocha la tête, résigné.

-Alors je te pose une fois de plus la question : qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? re-demanda Maës.

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Envy ne prenne son courage à deux mains pour répondre :

-Je... je vais craquer Maës... J'en peux plus de les voir ensemble, je veux pas qu'il soit à Roy... c'est injuste, chuchota Envy, en baissant la tête pour cacher les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
-Si c'est pour ça ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward ne t'oubliera pas juste parce qu'il est avec Roy. Tu es son meilleur ami, il va pas te laisser tomber comme ça ! répondit Maës d'une voix douce.  
-C'est pas ça, s'écria Envy, perdant patience. Je sais qu'il va pas me lâcher ! Mais je crève de jalousie ! hurla-t-il. Je l'ai jeté dans les bras de Roy et j'ai envie de me frapper d'avoir fait ça ! Je... J'ai envie qu'il m'aime pas comme un ami mais comme il aime Roy ! finit-il de crier.  
-Tu...tu es amoureux d'Ed ? s'écria Maës en écarquillant les yeux.

Envy hocha la tête, il laissa les gouttes se répandre à nouveau sur ses joues. Maës fixa Envy sans rien dire, avant de prendre un air doux et de l'attirer plus près de lui.

-Ça va aller...c'est...mouais...je sais pas quoi te dire Envy...  
-Dit rien... reste juste comme ça...

Maës resserra son emprise sur son ami en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Écoutant douloureusement le bruit des pleurs d'Envy.

xoxoxox

Edward marchais dans le parc de l'internat. Il avait demandé a Roy de le laisser un peu seul. Le brun avait obéit et était parti à la bibliothèque après un dernier baiser. Edward regarda les arbres sans vraiment les voir. Envy n'allait pas bien. Ça cognait dans sa tête comme un marteau piqueur. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il décida d'aller voir le concerné quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il vit Alphonse courir vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut ! lui dit joyeusement son cadet en arrivant à sa hauteur.(hem...)  
-Ça va ? Winry n'est pas avec toi ? Comme c'est dommage... ,répondit sarcastiquement Edward en regardant les alentours.  
-Non, elle est rentrée après l'échec cuisant de sa tentative pour te faire sortir avec elle, expliqua Alphonse en riant légèrement.

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

-Al tu... heu... elle... bégaya Edward en devenant blême.  
-Oui, Winry m'a tout raconté, rigola Al. J'ai été surpris de savoir que tu aimais un homme. Mais bon, je me doutais bien que Winry n'aurait jamais cette place dans ton cœur, continua-t-il avec un sourire doux.  
-Tu... tu le prend pas mal ? demanda timidement le blond.  
-Edward, arrête de tout voir en négatif. Pourquoi est-ce que je le prendrais mal ? Je suis content pour toi ! Et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu ! soupira Al sans perdre son sourire.

Edward eu un rire gêné.

-Je viens te dire au revoir, j'ai bien vu que je dérangeais, dit Alphonse. Je vais repartir à l'orphelinat et la prochaine fois, passe me voir !  
-Tu gêne pas Al, s'empressa de répondre le blond.  
-Je n'en doute pas Ed mais je rentre quand même, on se voit un de ces quatre de toute façon, sourit Al avant de s'éloigner. Prend soin de toi... ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Edward se retrouva seul, les départs de son frère étaient toujours comme ça mais il ne s'y habituait pas... une pointe de tristesse se fit sentir mais il s'empressa de penser à autre chose et de se dirigea vers sa chambre. Envy ayant été oublié pendant la conversation...

xoxoxox

Envy s'immobilisa, Maës se figea et Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver son meilleur ami dans les bras de Maës et soit dit en passant en larmes. Il allait dire quelque chose quand son ami se leva, s'arrachant des bras de Maës il poussa le blond et sortit de la chambre en trombe, laissant Edward perplexe qui se précipita vers le brun pour lui demander ce qu'avait son meilleur ami. Maës lui fit un petit sourire dépourvu de toute joie et se leva, suivant la direction qu'Envy avait prit. Edward se retrouva seul, avec des tonnes de questions sans réponses.

**xoxoxox**

J'adore finir mes fics sur des fins qui vous font baver de suspens...

En attendant, je vous ferais la remarque que mon état se dégrade et que Kro et moi on est gravement atteinte XD

J'ai décider de changer le raiting de la fic (pour la suite) et... ma romance va tomber dans un gros n'importe quoi de dépression de perso (mon nouveau titre : comment traumatiser les persos en moins de trois chapitres ?)

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, j'ai décider de corsée un peu l'histoire en faisant des trucs pas sympa a Envy... (désoler mon palmier)

Sinon, sa reste un Roy/Ed hein ! C'est pas par ce que je voue un culte au Ed/Vy que je suis obliger de les caser toujours ensembles, j'adore le Roy/ed en plus !

Par contre, je vais en choquer plus d'un en vous disant que Envy va finir avec quelqu'un (qui a dit edward ?) et c'est pas un couple super habituelle voirs même inexistant XD

voilà, la suite devrais pas trop tarder (vu que l'inspi s'est invité chez moi en même temps que le café et la salade °3°)

**en bonus : une grosse débilité qui nous est passer par la tête kro et moi :**

**Haru :** je veut caser Envy il le faut, voyons les persos ayant le potentiel d'être avec mon cocotier...

**Kro :** Scar ? Lust ? Lin ? Al ? Havoc ? Maria ? Rose ? Risa ?

**Haru :** heu... non pas trop... greed peut-être...

**Kro :** mais greed il a Kimblee et c'est un couple mythique ! (parmi des centaines de couples mythiques XD)

**Haru :** ha ouai mince...

**Kro :** Je sais...................... on va le caser avec............ LE PERE CORNELLO !!!

**Fin du bonus XD**

j'ai réussi a vous choquer au moins ? XD

merci Kro, sur ce coup tu m'a bien fait rire :D


End file.
